


Game They Played

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soft Galra, Texting, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Well, if I tell you, then it wouldn’t be a secret.”





	Game They Played

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



“ _Well, if I tell you, then it wouldn’t be a secret._ ”

 

Antok read the message on his screen, his tail twitching in irritation. Somehow, he could imagine the sheer irrepressible mischief emanating from it. Thace was being secretive of something and Antok _itched_ to know what. 

 

 He was still a few vargas away from the headquarters. The wait alone could make him lose his mind — unless…

 

“ _Come on, just a hint?_ ” Antok sent the message.

 

“ _Wait until you get back to the headquarters_ ”, Thace replied.

 

“ _How about now?_ ” Antok sent another message, exactly one dobosh later.

 

“ _Patience, Antok._ ”

 

Another dobosh. “ _How about now?_ ”

 

“…”

 

And another. “ _Now?_ ”

 

There was a long silence until Thace replied again. “ _You’re going to keep this up, aren’t you?_ ”

 

Antok smirked. The two of them could play this game.

 

“ _:)_ “

 

“ _You’re insufferable_ ”, Thace replied.

 

“ _You love me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> silly lil drabble i did on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com).


End file.
